


Calm Before the Storm (or what on Earth is Zoom)

by Safe_urself_kill_em_all



Series: Locked in [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Gingerose, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Online Classes, Quarantine, Reylo - Freeform, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secret that is not so secret, Slice of Life, Stormpilot, They are College Professors, Zoom sucks but at least it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safe_urself_kill_em_all/pseuds/Safe_urself_kill_em_all
Summary: Zoom can be a tricky bitch.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Locked in [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Calm Before the Storm (or what on Earth is Zoom)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So I just started studying Architecture and it's all crazy with the online classes and I couldn't help but imagine Reylo struggling with it just like my own teachers do. So here you go! Hope you like it!
> 
> FYI I'm from Latin America so maybe the teaching is different to that of the rest of the world.

“I know what I have to do but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it” Ben’s socially awkward self was begging him to not do this. 

“You don’t have to, really. I’ve heard Finn will just speak and nothing else”. 

“No, I do. I have to. Seeing that I’m real will help them learn” He was an adult, after all. And a professional. His students depended on him and he will not lose his reputation as one of the best teachers in Alderaan’s University.

“Well… if you do it then I’ll do it. For the sake of tradition, too” Rey, his beutiful Rey, squeezed his hand in support.

"It's a stupid tradition, you don't have to" Ben knew that just with her lovely voice the kids would follow her like sailors to a siren’s song and that her word would be law. 

"I'm with you in this" Rey smiled at him "I just have one question" her smile wavered and her eyes turned to the pair of laptops sitting between them "how the fuck do we turn the camera on?" 

So let's back up a little. 

Ever since an emergency quarantine had been announced by the government, Rey and Ben decided it would be best to stay with the Organa-Solo’s for the time being. Specially since Ben was just patching things up with his parents. Being away now would dissolve any progress they had done. Besides, the young couple’s apartment was cozy but Ben’s parents owned a house and had been delighted at the idea of having them over for the time being. It would have been perfect had it not been for a little detail.

Rey and Ben were professors. College professors. Home office had just a new meaning this time. 

If there was one thing Rey loved and Ben found entirely amusing during the school year was betting on when the freshmen would figure out they were married. Although it didn’t start with them exactly. It started when Rey’s best friend, professor Tico, finally tied the knot with professor Hux after two long years of dating and a moony eyed Armitage Hux practically begging her to marry him. Every staff member knew of it but not a single student did. Probably because Hux’s poker face game was always on point and Rose was just her usual sweet self. But if there was one thing they all knew was that kids these days always found amusement in the less than convenient places and situations and that year the newlyweds were just it. Ben and Rey had been dating back then for more than a year already and were just having some coffee together when they heard the first piece of gossip regarding their married friends.

“Did you know professor Hux was married to professor Rose?” that had caught their attention fast from their conversation and both pretended they were checking their phones while keeping an ear out for the loud teenagers just a couple of tables away. 

“No way” replied the other person “how do you know?”

“We were taking a test and he had to take a call and left his assistant for a few minutes. When he came back he was _smiling_ ” whispered the first teen.

“Hux knows how to smile?” replied a third voice and Ben had to suppress his snort with a cough. 

“Wait but that could have been anyone. Maybe even his mistress, who knows” 

The two eavesdropping professors shared a look. Yeah sure, because Hux would even think about cheating on Rose. Rey took a bite out of her sandwich to not seem too suspicious but had to stop chewing to listen properly. Now Ben really had to hold his laugh at seeing his girlfriend’s face stuffed like a chipmunk. 

“ANYWAY” continued a little louder the first speaker “when the test was over everybody left rather quick but I had forgotten my jacket on my seat so I went back to get it and you will not believe what I saw” there was a dramatic silence. Rey’s chair creaked from the restrain she was putting on it to listen more clearly. Ben hooked his foot under it to prevent it from tilting backwards. 

“I found them full on making out”

“NO WAY”

“WHAT”

“Oh, shit” mumbled both professors deeply amused.

“Yeah but it was so sweet. Like, he had this look like she was his whole world and I swear I thought he was someone else” the first teenager said dreamily. 

“Not our bitchy artistic design professor” Rey almost choked. 

“Exactly. From what I heard they were going to have lunch together or something and he got in a good mood” there was a collective sigh. 

“Damn I would like someone to love me like that” A girl spoke dreamily. Soon enough they were speaking about their respective classes and oncoming projects for the semester. Ben and Rey, for their part, full on laughed and proceeded to tease their friends in the following weeks while Ben’s thought lingered on the velvet ring box he carried with him everywhere for the last two months. 

Unsurprisingly when they themselves finally got married it became just the same with their students. The whispers and pensative frowns, the stolen glances at their rings and how an stire hall would go quiet when they passed each other or did so much as greet the other. And their favorite, usually by the end of the semester, when they would just give up and prove that they were together with simple PDA. 

Ben’s favorite time was just last year, when they were having coffee at the cafeteria and before parting for class he kissed her hand just where his grandmother’s wedding ring was and Rey instinctively caressed his face, almost like forgetting they were at work and had like a dozen pair of eyes on them since they walked in. As if they were the only two people in the world. 

Then like ten kids squeaked in their seats not so discreetly. 

Yes, it was funny and so they had done it ever since for the freshman course they had to give together. Besides, the betting pool among the staff turned more interesting each semester. Which led them to this very specific time and place. With a sigh, Rey took out her phone. 

“I’ll call Rose, Hux made her take the full course on this shit” Ben’s head whipped up from where he was analyzing the computer.

“There was a course?” Rey hid a laugh.

“Yeah, just last week. I took it too but fell asleep on it a few times, to be honest” she shrugged. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?” 

“I did. Then you said “I can deal with it later, sweetheart, leave it up to me”” she said in a fake deep voice “and then you took a nap, remember?” realization dawned on his face and a soft embarrassed flush tinted his ears. 

“Ah, you did” 

“I’ll call Rose, don’t worry, honey”

“Maybe I should just give class with no camera at all” Ben winced at the thought of Hux knowing he skipped something as important as to how to give his goddamn class properly. He would get more annoying than usual once he hears about it. 

“And deprive the freshmen of your handsome face? No way in hell” 


End file.
